New City Guide
First of all, it is recommended to join an alliance and get sent resources to train troops and build stuff for the first few days/ weeks that you play. If you build farms, quarries, lumbermills and mines (fields), you use up some of your population. Complete the following in the order provided. Most of these are quests and you will need to collect your rewards when you have completed them. Remember you can and SHOULD build, research, and train all at the same time. What you build and when is very important. There are many different strategies for how to do it, I offer you mine now. To carry out these instructions you need an account with nothing done to it (eg. it has a city name, name and avatar - but nothing built.) In order to do this, skip the tutorial. (NOTE: This Guide is set in Chronological order.) The Building Order This is the order I advise you build your buildings. I am not including the theatre in the order simply because its not needed - but if you want to complete the quest build one in the last open space, and wait to get a Mass Nullifier to destroy it then build a garrison. *Firstly, build 5 homes *Then build one of each resource field (farm, lumbermill, quarry and mine) and upgrade them to level four * Follow it by upgrading a farm to level 7 *Then return back to your city and build a Sentinel, Officers Quarters and Muster Point *Afterwards, build a Storage Vault and Science Centre *Then build a Metalsmith, Factory and Rookery *Then fill the rest of the spaces up with garrisons, except one which you can either fill up with another garrison or a theatre After all this is completed start to upgrade your Dragon Keep, Wall and Fortress at your own pace. The Upgrading Order To be honest the order to upgrade things is pretty much free. Do it in whatever order you like. Also, for the first few weeks (after doing the initial build and upgrade) I would leave the field alone. *First I would upgrade your homes to level 3 - this gives you some easy power and the population will be needed when you start to train *Then upgrade one of your garrisons to level 4 (you can upgrade the rest at your own free will) *Afterwards, begin to upgrade your science center - upgrade this as high as you can in the early days because it will be very useful in the coming months Upgrade everything else as you wish. The Research Order Again, you can pretty much do this whenever you want to - but some are needed all through the game! *First of all you may as well upgrade the researches you can when the centre is level one *Then you need to upgrade Woodcraft to level 4 *Afterwards research Weapons Calibration (WC) to level 4 (You can then start to train Longbowmen) *After that you need to start researching WC, Medicine and Metallurgy as high as you can for when you begin to attack other players/wilds/anthro camps. You can then start to research whatever you want to (except when you have all your Great Dragon armor and start Aerial Combat as quickly as possible.) If you have any other questions, or think something else should be added - post it in the comments section Refer to the Beginner's Guide for more suggestions on building and researching sequences. Category:Browse Category:Guides Category:Beginner Information